Teraz jestem z tobą
by Binia
Summary: Ostatnie myśli Draco Tłumaczenie


Tytuł oryginału: Gleich bin ich bei dir

Autor: QueenNarnia

Zgoda: jest

Tłumacz: Binia

Beta: Zilidya

Ostrzeżenia: śmierć głównego bohatera

Dla Dramci, bo ten tekst tak mi się z nią kojarzy i o niej myślałam go tłumacząc.

**Teraz jestem z tobą**

Wiatr owiewał przemoczonego już na wskroś Draco, uderzając w sklejone wodą włosy i spływając na twarz, gdzie lśniły oczy przepełnione łzami żałoby.

Wzrok chłopca był pusty, zmęczony życiem i wpatrzony w niekończącą się przestrzeń przed sobą, ponad dachami Hogwartu, które leżały w gruzach. Ruiny te przypominały o bitwie, która stoczyła się tutaj przed kilkoma tygodniami. Przypominały o setkach ludzi, którzy walczyli o lepsze życie dla swoich bliskich. Chłopiec powoli pochylił głowę i spojrzał na kilka metrów błotnistej ziemi, na której tak wielu wtedy leżało zabitych, rannych i płaczących po swoich najbliższych.

Przypomniał sobie gryzący zapach śmierci, krwi i ognia, który był wciąż tu obecny. Widział siebie w brudnych i zniszczonych ubraniach, poszukującego jedynej osoby, która zrobiłaby dla niego tak samo. Tej, którą trzymał ostatniej nocy w ramionach i której powtarzał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tej, która mu we wszystko uwierzyła.

Walczył z każdym zaklęciem, zabijał i unikał każdego, kto stanął na jego drodze. Chciał go tylko zobaczyć, chciał widzieć jak opuszcza różdżkę i uśmiecha się do niego, tak jak to zrobił, gdy przyszedł do niego i powiedział, że to już koniec. Książę Slytherinu chciał zobaczyć zielone oczy, chciał się w nich zatracić, zapomnieć o bólu bitwy, chciał się wtulić w jego ramiona i zapomnieć o śmierci jego rodziców i przyjaciół.

Chciał wierzyć, że ten mężczyzna jeszcze oddychał i zakończył to całe szaleństwo. Ten jeden, dla którego warto było żyć. Bolało go w piersi, gdy pomyślał, że on może nie żyć. Oddychanie sprawiało mu ból i zachłysnął się na widok kilku martwych ciał porozrzucanych przed nim na polu bitwy.

I wtedy ujrzał go walczącego z Voldemortem. Rannego i dyszącego, rzucającego zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Draco krzyknął, a następnie jęknął ze strachu o niego, wyciągając różdżkę, kiedy zbawiciel świata czarodziejów spojrzał nagle w jego kierunku i uśmiechnął się tak, jak to zwykle robił.

Harry wiedział, że może zginąć. Zielone spojrzenie Gryfona zatrzymało się na szarych oczach jego ukochanego Ślizgona i było to ostatnie co widział. Jeden krzyk przerwał noc i czas stanął dla Draco w miejscu. Serce Ślizgona pękło na milion kawałeczków. Miał trudności z oddychaniem. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, które spadły na ziemię i wsiąknęły w nią.

Pojedynek czarodziei ucichł i wszyscy spojrzeli w miejsce, gdzie walczyli Voldemort i Harry. Draco musiał jeszcze raz wziąć głęboki oddech tylko po to, by usłyszeć własny, udręczony krzyk. Szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny dotarł do zwłok Harry'ego, uklęknął przy nim, pozwalając by łzy spływały po jego policzkach. W powietrzu czuć było napięcie, nikt nie pomyślał, że Książę Slytherinu i Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru mogą się kochać.

Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, to nie było akceptowane. Nikt nie tolerował takiej miłości. Nawet teraz, gdy Harry nie żył kilka osób spojrzało z obrzydzeniem na tę parę, którą rozdarła wojna. Tylko jedna para, która się w sobie w czasie wojny zakochała, nic specjalnego.

Jednak powstały moment zdziwienia wykorzystał dokładnie w ten chwili Neville, ten skończony kretyn Neville, wykorzystał go do zabicia Voldemorta. Podczas upadku ciała Voldemorta rozległ się głośny wrzask, każdy się cieszył i świętował, prócz jednego. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ciało ich wybawcy, który tyle lat walczył, a któremu się nie powiodło.

Tylko jeden chłopiec nie potrafił zapomnieć o swoich czynach, który obecnie stał i myślał na Wieży Astronomicznej, a jego łzy leciały w dół, gdzie brud miesza się z ziemią, jakby były nic nie warte ponad to. Jednakże były dużo więcej warte.

Prawdopodobnie były więcej warte niż wszystkie łzy jakie popłynęły. Zawierały w sobie wspomnienia o człowieku, którego kochał i który był dla niego wszystkim. Były warte dużo więcej, gdyż pochodziły z rzadkiej i czystej miłości. Nie, nie zapomniał o nim nawet po jego śmierci. Chłopiec, który kochał chłopca ponad wszystko. Chłopiec, który kochał swojego chłopca nie żyje.

Draco Malfoy ostatni raz zamknął powieki. Zobaczył ukochanego z zielonymi, błyszczącymi się oczyma i z uśmiechem, który tak kochał. Ostatni raz poczuł wiatr na swojej mokrej od deszczu twarzy, który jakby chciał go zatrzymać, powstrzymać. Jednak to nie przeszkodziło mu w tym... — Teraz jestem z tobą — szepnął Draco zanim się pochylił do przodu i z zamkniętymi oczyma oraz uśmiechem na twarzy spadł w przepaść przed nim, czy gdzieś tam na dole, gdzie Harry złapał go przed upadkiem.


End file.
